Blood in the Leaves
by ShibxYraelia
Summary: One night in Konoha, two strange, seemingly human teens appear on the Hokage Monument, bringing demons along with them through a huge, dark portal. Definitely not human. Somehow, these Sin'dorei must find their place in the World of the Ninja.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Screams pierced the air. Screams of women and children, of terrified men desperately trying to protect them- to no avail.

It had been a peaceful day, like any other, in Silvermoon City, the capital of the Blood Elves**. ** The people of Silvermoon would never have suspected how this day would change so abruptly.

They had believed in their hearts that they were safe in their capitol city, that the enemies of the world would not yet have executed a massive offensive attack. But, now this massive demon army known on Azeroth as the Burning Legion had come knocking on their door, and had arrived in numbers far greater than any of the best strategies of defense could hold against.

And so the noises of agony and death spread throughout the city, and floated into the blood-red sunset. And as dusk fell, and the darkness of night took the earth, so the days of the blood elves had darkened. In a matter of hours their capitol city would fall to the Burning Legion-!

They arrived swiftly and from everywhere, the ultimate inside job. Portals appeared simultaneously in almost every building of the city, each letting through several horrific beasts that leapt roaring from the portal, maiming the closest victim before the elf even had time to react. These beasts were ugly, evil, howling and laughing in bloodlust, knowing their victims were unprepared and defenseless.

Terrified mobs of citizens from every street in the city fled with the demons biting at their heels to the Court of the Sun, their only hope for survival, and the only place where the demons had not yet breached. These survivors numbered only in the hundreds; they and the defenders and priests waiting in the Court of the Sun were the only blood elves left. This morning, the beautiful Silvermoon City had held and protected nearly ten thousand. Tonight, it had become a graveyard.

The relentless demon army would break through this last defense in only hours, and though the last of the blood elven mages and soldiers fought valiantly against them, the defenders were drained, exhausted, and terrified. There seemed to be no hope for this desperate defense, no way to make it out of Silvermoon alive.

No way but one.

Years ago champions of the Horde and the Alliance battled their way through the great titan temple known as Ulduar, where they uncovered a great wealth of knowledge of the universe, including many star charts with the locations of other life-sustaining planets.

The decision to send the survivors through the portals was hasty and reckless, but it was the only possible way the last of the blood elves could escape. They had to evacuate- quickly- if they wanted their people and culture to survive.

The demons had forced the defenders back into the inner magical sanctum of the court, where blood elven magisters furiously worked to draw open the portals and cram through as many citizens as they could. But the guards did not hold long enough; though there were still scores of blood elf citizens waiting to go through, the magisters were forced to try and shut the portal. The demons broke through the defensive line and quickly dispatched the powerless citizens and exhausted magisters, and just as the portal was closing they charged into it, hoping to finish off the last of the blood elves of Silvermoon.

The survivors turned and stood their ground, knowing that this would be their last stand. They had nowhere to run, and they were on an unfamiliar planet in the darkness of night. Those who still had strength formed a small, poor defensive rank around the elderly and children, and watched as five demons came through the portal before it closed, leaving behind their beloved Silvermoon City.

The demon's eyes and gruesome forms glowed an evil, ugly green against the blackness of the night, and they looked upon the pathetic score of elves panting from magical exhaustion and fear. Then they began methodically slashing their way through, enjoying their simple, unchallenged killing. Some of the elves knelt down gracefully to accept their fate with what honor they could salvage, while others beside them fought desperately out of a primal fear, a need to cling to life. One, two, three of the demons fell, but with each one of them fell at least nine elves.

Only three remained; two of them teenage elves, and the other, the male child's mother. She was bleeding profusely from a gash in her side, and could no longer defend the children. The demons grinned at the havoc they had caused, and ripped the mother away from the children and crushed her in their great, terrible hands.

The children were shocked at the abrupt violence that had surrounded them for the past few hours of their lives, and when they saw a body crushed completely in the hands of a giant demon, they couldn't hold their stomachs. One of them, the girl, was swatted aside while the boy just stared at the ground, oblivious to his friend's demise. This was it. This was the end. The last two demons laughed and the one who had crushed the boy's mother raised its sword- only to be caught by a small knife in the eye;a throwing knife.

The startled demon reached into its eye and plucked out the offending object with an angry grunt and threw it blindly in front of him toward the boy. The boy ducked his head and the knife whizzed by and nicked his left ear and landed with a sickening noise behind him. The elf turned around and saw the knife handle-deep in the mid-section of the young elven girl.

Several masked warriors moved with blinding speed to take down one demon, and then the other. The demons flailed in an attempt to shed as much blood as possible before they left the realm of the living. A few of the masked warriors were horribly maimed in the attempt, a few of them losing limbs and others suffering crushing wounds.

When the teen elf realized he was still alive, he looked up and gazed wide-eyed at the carnage around him, and he was filled with crushing sorrow and rage. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The demon that had crushed his mother's body lay in front of him, the face lifeless and still burning, glowing in evil green flame. And the spell blade of a fallen magister lay next to him. He picked it up and with a howl of anguish the child drove the sword into the face of his mother's killer. He saw the blood of his mother on his hands, and some of her tattered robes stuck to the blood on his scales. Another small, strangled sound came from his throat, echoing the feeling inside him, a mixture of disgust and anguish and helplessness. And suddenly this feeling transformed into unrelenting anger, and he stabbed the dead face of the demon again, and again, and again. He couldn't sate this blinding anger that held him, this undying rage, this endless sorrow. He howled again, the cry raged into the black sky, and he drove the sword in, one last time.

A massive, blazing light sprung out from the sword and the child felt his energy being drained away, but he didn't care, he had avenged his mother and best friend and now he would let himself slip into darkness. He collapsed on the ground, his hand still gripping the hilt of the sword… but, not anymore, for when he opened his eyes he saw not a sword, but a glowing green orb. His eyes widened for an instant- and then the child's world faded black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The soft hum of machinery was the first thing he heard when he woke up. He opened his bright green eyes and unconsciously noted that he was lying on his back, on a bed. The white room around him was glowing softy from the sunlight in the window. Every muscle felt slightly numb, but every nerve buzzed dully. '_How long have I been asleep?'_ These few thoughts came and left sluggishly, though his normally quick mind struggled to put the pieces together... It was too much effort to think straight. His eyes rolled around in his head and his lids started to shut…

The elf's eyes shot open and a gasp escaped his mouth. He sat up ramrod straight causing massive waves of pain to shoot through his totally weak body. He began to cough a very raspy cough, struggling to catch his breath, and he was starting to lose consciousness again.

"ちょっと まって ください！"The strange foreign words rang out into his ears as he was pushed down onto his bed by a human girl. Her clothes were white like the walls and her hair and eyes were brown. She spoke more in this strange tongue but she was only met with confusion. It slowly came to her that the strange long-eared boy in front of her didn't speak a word of Japanese.

The elf boy looked around the room with the same look of confusion on his face. The girl began speaking again. "ここわ びょういんです。" The elf boy met her with the same strange expression. She said it again, slower. "Ko. Ko. Wa. Byo. U. In. De. Su." She made motions with her hands indicating the space around her. "Byouin" She said finally.

'_So this place is… Byouin? A Byouin?' _Thought the young elf, bewildered by this strange new tongue unlike anything he had heard before. Based on why he was here he came to the conclusion that a Byouin must be a kind of infirmary or clinic, perhaps a hospital. He guessed that the girl would not know Thalassian, the native Blood Elven language, so he pointed, with difficulty, to the window and made a shrugging gesture.

The girl moved over to the window and opened it. She made a sweeping gesture with her arm indicating the city below. "Soko wa Konohagakure desu," she said.

This other new term served only to make the elf more confused, as he had no idea what a "Konohagakure" was. He decided that the best use of his time and effort right now was to get the girl to bring him a glass of water. He made a drinking motion with his hands a few times. The girl soon caught on and scurried out of the room.

The elf let himself sink deeper into the bed, and he ran his pale hands through his dark blue hair. That horrible scene kept replaying in his head, in his nightmares, tears began to well up in his eyes as he remembered the people around him. Then the most horrid image came, the one of his mother being crushed in the great demon's hand. He grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the table beside him and vomited into it.

The girl, or nurse as he guessed she must have been, came back into the room with the glass of water which she immediately placed on the table when she noticed the vomiting boy. She had seen people lose themselves like this when traumatic things happen to the people around them, and she immediately got to his side and placed her arm around his shoulders.

The boy stopped vomiting, but he was still panting from the exertion. He looked into the eyes of the nurse who was holding him and began to weep. He was the last of his kind. He had no one else on this world like him. He was a lone outsider among these strangers. But at least there were people like this nurse who could help him struggle through his pain. He let himself weep shamelessly in front of this genuinely good stranger.

When he began to calm down**,** he reached for the glass that was set down beside him and rinsed his mouth out. He nodded his head in thanks to the nurse and began to drink the rest. The nurse sighed and sat down in a chair nearby, studying this strange, unsmiling boy with peculiarly large ears. She didn't know any way to help him. How could she? She couldn't talk to him, and she could hardly communicate through hand gestures.

An idea suddenly came to her. She made lifting gestures with her arms and the boy, after a few seconds, understood and pulled the covers away hesitantly. She put her arms under his knees and back and lifted him into a wheel chair. The boy was still too weak to move after his ordeal and so she decided that this would be the best thing for her to do.

She wondered again what sort of energy this boy held; it certainly wasn't the typical chakra. And never had she seen such ears as those! Something about this boy's stature and facial expression told her he wasn't quite human. He was rather tall and had broad shoulders, and strange clothes, for a teenage boy. But he kept himself quite fit and lithe as a warrior would, so perhaps he was a ninja from another, faraway country. A warrior, at least.

She carted him out of the room down the hall to a room a few doors down from his. She opened the door and wheeled him inside. A machine was making a beeping noise and there was a person on the bed. It was obviously a girl, but with all of the machinery on and around her he couldn't make out her face.

The nurse moved him closer until one of the machines was no longer restricting his sight and he could see the most important thing. Her ears. The lightly tanned blonde**-**haired elf girl. The blood elf maiden, Adelia Willowheart.

'_**The children were shocked at the abrupt violence that had surrounded them for the past few hours of their lives, and when they saw a body crushed completely in the hands of a giant demon, they couldn't hold their stomachs. One of them, the girl, was swatted aside while the boy just stared at the ground, oblivious to his friend's demise.'**_

'_I saw her die. I thought… that she was dead… I knew that she was dead. And yet… here she is…' _the bewildered elf boy thought. '_Alive._ _My friend is still alive.'_ He finally smiled, the nurse noticed. She moved him even closer and the boy reached out his hands to rest them on the sleeping elf's hand. The tears of one once lonely streamed down his face. In the midst of all of the atrocity, of all the anguish, he felt something he had never thought he would feel again. Relief. Relief, and gratitude.

**XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX**

Adelia Willowheart came into consciousness very slowly and, like waking up from a peaceful night's rest, let her mind and body adjust to thought and movement. Through her eyelids she saw not blackness but bright light, which caused them to flutter open. Her bright green eyes blinked at the white light and white walls and everything clean and antiseptic. She was laying in a cot under a thin white sheet, wearing a white gown of some sort. She blinked again. This place was a little strange. But it was alright; she was strangely comfortable.

"Adelia!" a voice near her face whispered. "Adelia, you're awake!"

"Makira?" she said quietly to the voice. She turned her head slowly to the left, her vision slightly blurred, her thoughts comfortably slow and peaceful. The face that came into focus was the handsome, green-eyed, dark-haired visage of Makira Sunsorrow… although, the dark shadows under his eyes made her worry.

"Makira? Are you alright?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just exhausted," he answered.

She smiled up at him. Then she noticed that he was feverishly gripping her left hand. She frowned. "Makira?" she said again. He was so disheveled and excited that she couldn't help but laugh. The laugh turned into a cough as a slight pain in her ribcage ripped out the mirth.

"Ah! Doral ana'diel, Adelia?" He was so intent on her. The pain subsided again, and she felt a wave of… slowness… wash over her again. She looked back at Makira, completely content. "I am fine, Maki. How are you, though? You don't look too happy."

"I am, I am happy," he said quickly. "Just- stay awake for a while." His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Alright… I'll stay awake. Where did that pain come from-" she felt her ribcage where the pain seemed to originate, and felt layers of cloth binding- and suddenly her latest memories flooded in, drowning her. The City being overrun-the magisters opening-the portal-rushing through-Makira's mother standing bravely and proudly-the demon laughing-fear and bile building in her stomach-then suddenly a sharp pain- then… darkness.

A sound came from her throat, one like what Makira had uttered when sorrow and helplessness had enshrouded him the night before, when death was all around him. Tears fell down her cheeks. A machine next to the bed beeped faster and a few seconds later the brown-haired nurse bustled in to check on her patient.

Makira did not move to look at the nurse. The nurse said something in the unintelligible language, checked a few of the girl's vital signs, and, as things began to settle down, left the room quietly.

Adelia did not cry for very long. She was too exhausted to now, though her mind was almost functioning normally now that she was awake and breathing properly. The place in her ribcage tingled; she knew her body was also functioning fairly well if she noticed this.

"Are there any others?" she asked him.

"No." A simple answer, telling much. His mother was dead, as well as their master of magic, their teacher, and all the other civilians. The city was overrun. There was likely nothing left but demons there now. And they were on a totally different planet.

"Where are we, exactly?" she asked, turning her head to look at the white room, out the window into the sky.

"A 'byouin,' a hospital, in… 'Konohakagure'," he said the strange foreign words with care. "The people here are human, but don't speak Common, of course… I'm so glad you're well," he added, looking at the bandages on her stomach.

"I'm glad that you're alive, my friend," she said in answer. She took a deep breath, felt her that tingle on her ribcage, then exhaled a sigh. "I can't believe what's happened."

Makira did not answer, but stayed quiet. He let go of her hand, and his face masked his emotions. She could guess what they were like.

But Makira was here. Even though everyone else was killed, murdered, horribly and unforgivably… Makira was alive. They would face this together. Adelia had to believe that they could come out of this horrible fate better than ever.

The nurse came in and checked the girl's vitals, then left the two strange teenagers alone again. The sun outside the window was setting, bathing the outside world in golden light. The two blood elves had talked and the conversation had lightened a little, despite Makira's dark mood. And, despite the murders they had witnessed the previous night, they would not let sorrow get in their way. The humans here were benevolent and good people. Adelia and Makira were optimistic about their new life in this new world.

"Maki, I need to sleep a little more, I think," Adelia said, yawning. "I should be perfect in the morning."

"Alright, rest, then, Adelia. I'm famished, though. I wonder what kind of food they have here…" he mused. Adelia chuckled, and Makira smiled wide, before saying goodnight.

**XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX**

As Makira Sunsorrow left the room where his friend slept he noticed the nurse carrying a tray with two steaming bowls on it. He gestured to indicate that Adelia was sleeping and the nurse nodded, and they made their way into Makira's room instead where he noticed something different. There was a bag on the bed. The bag he was carrying when he ran through the portal.

He had been learning under his tutor of magic before the Burning Legion had infiltrated the city, his mother had come by to escort him away from the old elf so that he may be encouraged to come home with a bit more haste than he had shown the day before. That is when they struck, and he and his mother immediately turned tail and ran, one of the first few to arrive at the Court of the Sun.

The bag contained little. A bit of Eversong wood and shining dust from his enchanting lessons; he never had been any good at that type of magic. His Book, the book that all elves are given once they come of age to learn magic, the book that revealed a wealth of magical knowledge, all kinds of spells and incantations from beginner to advanced. He had always been fascinated by it; the types of abilities it would allow the user to see depended on how much power the user put into the book, in order to prevent gung-ho students from getting too far ahead of themselves and completely draining themselves of power.

He sifted through the other various odds and ends and then something caught his eye: a soft green glow. Shining through the material of a pocket in the bag was the item he had almost forgotten about. The glowing green orb he had somehow managed to conjure into existence at the cost of an enchanted sword. At the merest touch a new pain came to him, a pain he had forgotten in all of the excitement he had been hit by since he came to this world.

The pain of one starving… for magic.

The nurse looked at him worriedly, seeing him raise the sphere to his chest and breathe ragged breaths. After few moments he calmed down, having sated his thirst. He decided he would keep this orb on his person at all times, its closeness giving him comfort and strength.

He looked down at the meal still sitting on the tray on the table as his stomach growled. He reached for the bowl and… sticks?

Makira raised an eyebrow to the nurse, who took the other bowl in her hands and gripped the sticks in a strange fashion. She pinched the rice and meat lightly between the sticks and raised it to her mouth. He tried to do the same, but only managed to drop them.

After perhaps the sixth try he decided just to scoop it into his mouth. The meat had an odd tangy taste to it, not at all unpleasant, but it was perhaps a bit too cooled off. He waved his hand and a light steam rose from the bowl once again.

The nurse stared incredulously at what she had seen; or had she seen it? The elf continued to scarf down his meal, so used to magic that he simply assumed that everyone had seen it. He indicated to his meal and made a shrugging gesture.

"Teriyaki desu," the nurse answered. She indicated the sticks: "Ohashi". The nurse continued to teach Makira words in Japanese, while the boy listened very carefully to the sentence structure of the language and ate the teriyaki. She taught him the basics of the language, indicating basic things to say when certain things happen, words for all sorts of things.

"Thank you for the meal, miss," he said presently in Japanese. The nurse was stunned. From just thirty minutes of naming things and acting out basic situations with gestures this boy had already figured out how the sentences worked, and had even pieced together words she had never used together at the same time. This boy had an incredible intelligence.

"No problem… sir," She replied, still amazed. She picked up the tray and the bowls and said good night. Makira lay down, reaching for the green orb once again. He pondered what it possibly could be. He had heard some scattered talk of some mages from years back using them, but he wasn't sure what they were for. He searched through the book, ordering it to look for information on such a sphere, and his face fell.

There was a fairly high power restriction on this page, one that he doubted he could obtain, especially in this world where there was so little magic in the air. He took a deep breath and began to focus on the book. He gripped the sphere tightly and expelled a large amount of energy into the pages and, amazingly, the seal broke. Even more amazing was the fact that he hardly felt drained from the effort. He looked at the sphere for a moment and read what was on the newly visible page.

'The Verdant Spheres: Weapon of the Blood Mages' was the title. Apparently these spheres were used by a group of elite mages that are no longer prevalent. Perhaps one or two may have still been around before the Legion attacked, but that was irrelevant at this point. Usually such spheres were used in groups of three, as their power becomes far more potent the more spheres there are. The Spheres are made by consuming the magical energy of a demon and a very forceful will from the maker; this made sense, since he had stabbed the fallen demon with a spell blade.

Other tidbits of information were scattered about the article such as how the spheres are stationary if solo, hovering if in a pair, and flying about in a circle and aligning themselves to the user's spells when in a trio.

The last bit caught his eye. The spheres will siphon the essence of every evil outsider confronted by its master. Outsiders; elementals; celestials; demons; anything that is of another plane of existence than the normal realm. He closed the book and laid it aside, gripping the sphere tighter. As he was laying his head on the pillow he began to ponder his new power, a power that he could not even begin to know how to use.

**Authors Note: **

We would like to give all of you who read this story a good show. I apologize that the summary doesn't say much, but we weren't sure what to say in such a tiny little box. Please enjoy this Fanfic as we are trying our best to make it wonderful.

Edit: Spotted a few typos. Fixed a bit.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning as Makira got out of bed, one of the mysterious, aloof animal-masked warriors came in his room with Adelia and the nurse in tow, beckoning him to follow. The two elves had mostly recovered from their ordeal, if only physically, so the nurse led them down the stairs, and out the doors of the hospital.

As the masked warrior led them through the town, Makira was able to study the layout of his new surroundings. The dirt roads, pipes running up the buildings, and flags and posters all over this sprawling town made the elf boy's first impression one a lack of sophistication. Some of the buildings looked fairly shabby and roughly built while others were extravagant in their own little way- but even the quality of the best-looking architecture was nothing compared to what he was used to back in Silvermoon. White-washed plastered walls rising at most fifteen stories, pipes and shutters hung helter-skelter across the walls, all capped with any assortment of playful colors. The town was messy- a sprawl of apartments, small shops, and market stalls and an interesting mixture of townsfolk- but at the same time it seemed to be thriving, friendly, laid back. Peaceful.

Makira looked up and saw looming above him a truly impressive building, incredibly tall, white with red markings on the sides. For a few seconds he gazed at the huge construction that dwarfed the streets, spread out before its watchful lookout. Then, suddenly his eye caught sight of something behind and above this building, and his jaw dropped in amazement.

On the barren cliff behind the red and white building were four huge, distinct faces sculpted into the rock. These faces held a visage of confidence and strength, but at the same time they felt somehow benevolent, like the town they gazed at was under their protection. Whoever this monument was for, they surely must have been powerful people. Leaders.

Before he could marvel at this magnificent sculpture he realized they had arrived at their destination, the great white and red structure directly in front of it. They passed under the huge open gateway and began climbing a staircase that curved up the side of the building. As they made their way up, Makira could only guess what was in store for them. His thoughts raced as he looked ahead at the man who was leading him. The masked warrior's actions seemed lenient, surprisingly. He had let them walk freely with their hands unbound, only glancing back at the pair of strange teenagers once or twice as they made their way through the town. Makira had expected differently, since they were clearly outsiders. Then again, maybe they must seem to them as minimally threatening subjects. At last they arrived at a large wooden double-doorway. The warrior knocked on the door, saying something in their language.

Moments later a voice from within called, and the masked warrior led the group inside. An old man was sitting at a desk inside, a big, weird-looking red and white hat on the top of his head. The man looked very frail and yet he also seemed familiar. Then Makira saw outside the window and knew why- this man was one of the ones on the monument, the third from the left.

'Interesting,' he thought, ' but, where are the others? Are they not alive as well?'

The masked warrior shut the door, and walked over to the old man's side where the nurse was already speaking with him. Though Makira couldn't make out much of what they were saying, he did take note of the number of concerned looks the old man gave them. After a few minutes, the nurse and masked warrior stood to the side, seeming to be done, and looked at the elves. The old man cleared his throat, and rested his chin on his hands in thought for a long, silent moment. Then he opened his eyes and spoke. The elves lowered their gaze in automatic respect for that powerful, leader-like voice.

"Onamae wa nan desu ka?" he asked, only to be met by confused looks. He repeated again, slightly differently. "Anata no onamae wa nan desu ka?" The pieces were falling into place, but they still didn't quite understand. Makira turned to Adelia to explain what he understood.

"He wants to know what our 'onamae' is. I don't know what this is exactly." Adelia nodded; she was unconscious most of the time at the hospital, and didn't get any language lessons from the nurse. The nurse stepped forward and spoke. "Watashi no onamae wa Hatsuko desu." The nurse stated. "Her onamae is Hatsuko." he translated. Next the old man gestured to himself, "Watashi no onamae wa Sarutobi desu."

A few seconds passed and then something clicked. "Name! They are asking for our names," he exclaimed, as he turned to respond to the group. "Um, Watashi no onamae wa Makira Sunsorrow desu." He said stated, motioning for his friend to continue.

Adelia looked somewhat sheepish, having not really had the chance that Makira had to learn the language, but she shoved aside her confusion and said a bit timidly: "Onamae… wa Adelia Willowheart…. Desu." The old man smiled and said "Irashaimase Sunu-sorou-kun, Wirou-haruto-san."

"Huh?" Makira wondered why he said their last names first – ah! They must say the last name first in this language. "Eh, onamae wa Sunsorrow MAKIRA desu, ga Willowheart ADELIA," he put much emphasis on "Makira" and "Adelia" this time, gesturing first to himself and then her.

The old man looked confused for just a second, then laughed a little. "Sou desu ka, Makira-kun, Aderia-san," nodding to each of them in turn.

"Aderia?" Adelia whispered, and laughed a little, looking at Makira. "It's fine, just let him call you what he will." Makira whispered quickly.

The old man, apparently someone of great status, simply watched the two strange teenagers with long ears bicker in their own language. They snapped to attention once they saw the old man's eyes studying them intently.

"Makira-kun, Aderia-san." He stood and bowed lightly, which the two elves hesitantly returned, bowing lower than the old man, instinctively. The man turned to the other two and spoke a few words. The masked man promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Hatsuko the nurse bowed to the leader, Sarutobi.

A few minutes later the masked man returned with a man dressed in somewhat casual clothing. His short brown hair framed his glasses with no rims and his goatee emanated a very relaxed aura about him. "Yamamoto-sensei." The elder man began before rushing into long string of confusing words the elf could not even begin to understand. At the end of their quick conversation the young man bowed and gestured for the two elves to follow him.

The thoroughly confused elves did the only sensible thing that came to their minds: they followed as this strange new man led them out of the tower and back into the streets.

**XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX**

The two followed the man as he casually stopped by a few places that could only have been shops, picking up some items and placing them in bags, but the elves did not notice what they were. All they noticed was that they were being watched with curiosity; stared at with disbelief at their long ears and glowing green eyes. The elves pulled away, and hid their eyes from these gazes, and the crowd that seemed to grow around them; these people had very obviously never seen elves before.

The man finished his shopping and pulled them along quickly, away from the growing throng of people, until they arrived at a modest building surrounded by a cluster of tall trees; it was two stories high, and formed, it seemed, completely out of the same dark wood. Though a modest building, it certainly did not fit in with the rest of the stone-white town.

The two elves sat down at a somewhat medium-sized table as the man went to another place in the house quickly. They sat in silence, simply taking in their surroundings, and waiting until the man returned. There seemed to be a kitchen of sorts in the room to their left, but with strange metal boxes in various places, one of which was taller than the others, and had two doors. Makira and Adelia looked at each other pointedly, and Adelia grinned. But before they could go investigate this big metal box, the man returned with a bundle of books, and a few articles of clothing, including simple pants and shirts, cloaks, pairs of sandals and pairs of dark glasses, for each of them. The man split up the articles and showed them to separate places where they could change.

Makira donned his newly obtained black short-sleeved shirt and dark-blue denim pants, slipped on the sandals and wrapped the black cloak around his body. Combined with the dark glasses Makira thought he looked fairly mysterious in the mirror. He walked outside of the room to see his companion in the hallway. Adelia's shirt was white, her shorts green, and her cloak unworn, draped on her arm. She looked at Makira playfully and put on the huge, dark sunglasses.

They looked in the mirror together. "I would say that we look good, for a couple of outsiders."

The returned to the main room, and the somewhat young man rose from his chair and stood next to an easel with several pictures on it, beckoning them to sit. The man bowed to the seated elves. "Watashi no onamae wa Yamamoto desu."

"Watashi no onamae wa Sunsorrow Makira desu..."

"Onamae wa Willowheart Adelia desu."

Yamamoto nodded approvingly. "Nihongo no sensei desu." He pointed to a picture of an apple on the easel and proclaimed loudly "Ringo desu!"

And thus their education began.

**XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX::::XXX**

The Yamamoto-sensei was clearly astonished, having brought material out that would have taken normal students days and going through it in a matter of hours. The two elves devoured the material, learning basic sentence structure, some nouns and a couple of verbs. Their knowledge of the language was simple, but it was simply remarkable that they learn even the basics this quickly.

Having completed the day's fast paced lesson Yamamoto-sensei bid the two good night. "I have a room for both of you," he said simply, and led them down to another section of the house to two identical rooms across from each other.

Sleeping clothes were neatly folded on each of the flat wooden beds. The rooms appeared to be symmetrical; each had one flat bed-frame, a small closet door, and a wooden bench below one window.

"Is everything in this house made of wood?" Adelia asked Makira in their own language. Makira smiled and grinned, "Everything except that metal box."

"Good night," Yamamoto interrupted in Japanese.

"Thank you very much" and their teacher left the two to their beds.

With one last parting glance, the two shut the doors to their rooms, preparing for the night's rest. Adelia laid down on her bed and shut her eyes to let sleep envelope her. Her last thought as she was drifting off came when her stomach growled, and she realized she hadn't eaten dinner.

That's when the dreams came.

_ That fateful day came back to her. She was on her way back home from her enchantment lessons, passing by the Court of the Sun, when everything had happened. A portal opened up not twenty meters from where she was standing__,__ and a hulking monstrosity charged out of it, bulldozing anything out of its path. Adelia did they only thing she could do, she ran. She ran up the ramp into the palace__,__ past rushing guards and magi. Were she more experienced, she probably would have followed them, but alas, her place was not in the defensive line. She did not know how many demons were in the city, or if this was a small isolated strike or an all out war. What she did know was that she was terrified._

_ When the magi opened up the portal, her heart sank. The situation was awful- blood everywhere. And the demons were just outside. She overheard them saying something about another world, about them not having a chance here anymore, about reports of attacks all over __the planet. She was soon herded through the portal with the rest of the survivors, but the portal didn't close in time to keep a few greater demons from following them._

_ The slaughter happened so quickly that-_

A sudden sound awoke the elf girl from her tormented slumber. The sound came again, someone was knocking at her door. She got out of bed and opened the door to reveal a disheveled Makira. "You didn't sleep well either, did you?" she said in Thalassian. The elf boy shook his head "Not at all. I just went out to get a drink and ran into Yamamoto-sensei. He said he's making breakfast, so I came to get you."

"I'm surprised I managed to sleep so long through that nightmare."

"What did you dream about?"

Adelia winced, and her fists tightened.

"I dreamed of that too..."

An uncomfortable silence crossed between the two.

"We should get something to eat. Come on." They shuffled down the hallway into the kitchen, where a hot meal was almost finished and set on the table.

Yamamoto-sensei began the day's teaching by explaining verbs in more detail, particularly the verb of forgetting, saying that he forgot to make dinner, being so caught up in teaching the two elves.

Adelia asked in Japanese, "So that big silver box is where you keep food?"

**A/N: Shiboito: **So hi again guys, sorry I took so long! I know im an asshole but I intend to make up for it! Fear not, this is the first of many more chapters to come in the coming weeks/months depending how long I make it before going on hiatus.

I'll go ahead and give my excuse for why I didn't do this chapter sooner: I hit a massive writers block, started school, found what I needed from my Japanese class (I didn't know how exactly to go about teaching the two japanese) aaaaaaaand became lazy and didn't put my new found writers block destroying power to use. Sorry again, I'll try to not let it happen too often.

**Yraelia: **Don't look at me, I just edit.

**ShibXYraelia: **Thank you all for the reviews, we do read them and we do love them (even if they are h8ers) All criticism is helpful!

Also, A/N's will not be this long in the future, we don't believe in them much, but sometimes they must exist.


End file.
